Ashes to Ashes
by x-05-x
Summary: What happens when an enemy appears, that even Team Natsu can't seem to be able to beat? Will everything cease to exist? Or will they just find a way? Find it out. Takes place before Tenrou arc. Barely canon. M for sexual actions and a slight maso-Erza. Bite into the lemon! Be the lemon! First fic so please don't hit me, unfrequent updates!
1. Prologue or something

**Let's try something new… At least I think it's new since I haven't found something similar yet.**  
**This might be not good for people who don't want to lose their respect for Erza since this is gonna be some really weird shit :D (masochtistic Erza is weird, isn't it? And just because I'm writing this I'm not weird too, right? … Right?**  
**Natsu is not that dense... why? You'll find out one day... or in the second chapter... maybe both.**  
**You know the reason why it's rated M don't you?**  
**For all the ppl who don't:**  
**language, violence and sexual content to name three. The number might increase in the future. Gore or something maybe :3**  
**This plays before the Tenrou arc but still an alternate universe or how it's called...**

**Also this idea came to my mind by 0.30 so please don't hit me... or not... your choice.**

**Lucy**

We [Team Natsu] sat at our table in the guild, talking about all kinds oft things like my rent which was to be paid soon.

I stood up and walked to the Jobwall and looked for a suiting job for me or for the whole team. As I found one I smiled. It seemed so easy and yet I would get my rent for the next two years! But there had to be a trick somewhere since nothing easy would bring so much money. I decided to ask the rest of the team for I wasn't sure what to think of that job. Our mission was to get rid of three mages who were threatening a whole village, including plundering the houses and burning them down.

Every member of Team Natsu was disturbed by reading the briefing and decide they would accompany me.

"Then let's get going right now so the villagers won't have to suffer any longer!", I was already on my way towards the door when Natsu called out to me,

"Oi, Lucy, I don't think I can join you if you want to go right now… I would prefer tomorrow at noon since I have something to deal with before going.",

I thought I saw him smirking at Erza while saying the last part of his sentence but put it off as hallucinations from my frequent taking of LSD which would surely kill me one day. (MOWAHAHAHA hopefully that day is soon)

**T.P. (Natsu's house)**

Erza followed Natsu into his house where they had had much fun already since they have been together for half a year today. Just as she closed the door she felt Natsu's lips on hers as they played with each other's tongue, tasting the saliva of their partner. Erza, being the perverted woman she has become after being half a year with Natsu because they had at least one round a day, was already horny wanting more. Today she somehow had a much greater longing than usually though she didn't know why.

Both Natsu and Erza moaned into the kiss as Natsu ripped off Erza's armor plate and the remaining two pieces of cloth covering her abdomen and her perfectly shaped breasts. They didn't stop to kiss until then as Natsu lowered himself to suck at her right breast, his tongue playing with the nub on top.

Erza groaned as he continued, then he bit on her nipple, earning him a yelp of pain. He continued chewing on the nipple while his left hand played on her left breast while she continued, letting out painful screams.

Natsu thought about what he was doing and thought of the time he discovered Erza's masochistic side. He loved thinking back to that day as he became her greatest weakness. From time to time she was more of a slave for Natsu than his girlfriend and loved being just that, though Natsu didn't.

**.:Flashback:.**

Natsu and Erza were a couple for 3 weeks now and were eager to take the next step in their relationship, though they both seemed to have doubts if it was already time for that. The doubts were washed away as they tried themselves on petting.

The day before they had come back from a job and Erza got her back injured, a deep bleeding cut on her back. Natsu advised Erza to go to Wendy and ask her to heal the cut but the way Erza was that time, she was too stubborn and didn't want her pride to be damaged so she dealt with it and put bandages around her body, covering her abdomen since bandages had to be rolled around the body so they would stay where they were.

The doubts washed away the both of them found themselves on the bed, Natsu lying on top of her, both naked (except Erza's bandages). He stared at her, blushing a bit since he didn't have the chance to look this closely at her beatiful body,

"Like what you see?", Erza teased him, making him flash a deeper red but still only slightly noticeable.

"Of course, who wouldn't like such a great body?", he teased back, both blushing, the red now good to see on both their faces as they smiled at each other.

Natsu planted his lips on hers, playing with her tongue while his fingers found their way to her breasts and started stroking them gently.

He broke the kiss, positioning himself in front of her entrance looking at her his look asking her to start. Erza nodded, slightly nervous since it was her first time. Natsu then pushed the tip of his lenght into her, still looking at his girlfriend. He kissed her once again, the kiss this time filled with lust as he rammed himself inside her, breaking her hymen as Erza let out a squeal and looked at Natsu with wide eyes due to the pain. Natsu didn't bother the way she looked at him as by now his senses were clouded with longing as he pumped in and out of her and with every move the scarlet haired beauty let out a strange noise that didn't sound like moaning but like a mixture of that and pain.

Just as Natsu realized she was experiencing pain, the clouds over his senses flew away and the sun rose. He stopped pumping in and out of her and looked her deeply into they eyes.

"What kind of sound is that you're making there?", he asked his girlfriend, looking worried.

"My back hurts everytime you thrust inside me because as it seems there's something laying under me on the bed which is pressing against my wound.", she stated, looking rather sad he stopped than being happy.

Natsu was about to pull Erza up to take away whatever was hurting her but she stopped Natsu by holding his hands, her pleading look tellin him to continue.

"Leave it there, Natsu. I don't know why but I kinda like it that way.", she stated, flushing a deep red as Natu's eyes widened.

"So you are telling me you like experiencing pain in the act?", he asked dumbfounded.

"Mmh… Seems like it, but could we discuss this later and continue?", she asked as they continued.

After a few minutes of pained moans Erza came, releasing an earshattering scream as she did so and felt some warm fluid entering her.

Natsu fell asleep on top of Erza the same time she did.

The next morning Erza woke up first, finding it hard to move her body wondering why until she opened her eyes, seeing her Dragon Slayer sleeping on top of her. She poked him in the cheek to wake him up and kissed him directly after. They both stood up and decided to take shower. As Natsu stood behind Erza he noticed the big, deep red blood stain on the bandages. He helped her unwrap them as they went into the shower. Going into the shower behind her he somehow grazed her wound which earned him a pained moan. Just then the happening oft he last evening flowed back into his mind.

"So, my dear Erza, would you mind explaining your… fetish?", Natsu asked Erza.

„Well, I don't know since this it the first time experiencing something like that but it felt great even though it was pain. I wish to experience such things more often, Natsu. Would you be so kind helping me with that?", she asked kinda huskily.

"Erm… Sure, but under one condition.", Natsu stated, smirking at Erza.

"And that condition would be?", she asked full of expectation but the answer she got was something she didn't expect.

"Just don't overdo it, that's all. I love you and I once promised I won't let you get hurt again... This really fucks with my promise you know? You should feel bad, Erzy." he said, stucking his tongue out at the last part.

She rolled her eyes at that weird nickname he just gave her and hoped he would never say it again. Just then she felt Natsu's finger rubbing her private parts and they went at it again, without pain this time to try it out.

**.:Flashback end:.**

Natsu just finished Erza's right breast and now changed the side to give her left side the same treatment. Her painful screams continued, arousing him more as he couldn't wait to have the real fun of seeing her begging him to fuck her.

Just as he thought of that Erza managed to bring a few words out.

"Natsu, please… more…", she moaned.

He bit onto her nipple harder making her cry in joy and pain at the same time, as he was still fascinated how she could like that.

Natsu engulfed his right hand into fire and just burned away her pants being soaked wet by now, looking like she pissed herself twice. But the pants were burned away anyway. It was so hot she screamed even louder and being happy at the same time. She had a few burning marks on her leg but she could ask Wendy to heal them and tell her she trained with Natu and they went a little over board. "Sorry beatiful, seems like I kinda lost control of my magic, I'll make it up to you." Then he leaned in to kiss her and give her a hug to show her she was not just a toy, though sometimes it seemed like she would like to be.

The scarlet haired woman stood naked in front of Natsu who let go of her and she immediately went down onto her knees because she lost her strenght to her arousal. That didn't happen before, so Natsu was a bit surprised and worried. "Are you alright Erza? Are you not feeling well?". She answered with a small laugh "I'm great, I'm just too aroused to stand or something I guess." "Is that so? Maybe you are just a bit dehydrated and need a drink maybe?", Natsu smirked at his scarlet haired girlfriend who only nodded, smirking, while saying "Yeah, that must be it. Then she undid his pants and slid them down to reveal Natsu's fired up member. Without further ado Erza took it into her mouth and started sucking and licking all around to get her 'drink'. After a few minutes of working on the flesh rod in her mouth Natsu groaned "Your drink is nearly ready for drinking." Just as he finished saying that, hot white semen flowed into Erza's mouth where seh swallowed it all.

"Tasty as always.", she smiled as a drop of the white liquid ran over her chin which she picked up with a finger and swallowed too.

"Let's get onto the bed.", he said.

"Yes!", she said while crawling into the direction oft he bed because she couldn't stand anymore and all you know.

"I had a great idea of what I could do with you today since we won't have any fun tomorrow.", Natsu said, smiling.

He told her how to lay on the bed as he chained her to it's corners with the arms and legs. This was completely new to her. They hadn't had the idea of chaining her somewhere yet but she didn't question it since she was curious and knew she could trust Natsu completely. She distrusted him once and didn't want to do that again.

Natsu lowered himself to her pink fleshy core and plunged his tongue inside her, then drawing it out to drive it aroung her pussy, teasing her. She came closer to her climax anyway.

"I'm gonna cum!", she screamed but then something she didn't expect happened. Natsu just stopped doing her and looked her into the eyes, smirking.

"Eh eh eh, I didn't allow you to cum so you won't, my dear. Life can be pretty cruel sometimes.", he told his girlfriend with a devilish grin.

"Natsu, please… don't do this… t-to me…", she muttered out.

"Oh? What did you say? Could you speak a bit louder?", Natsu asked as he started licking her again making it even harder for her to speak.

"Natsu! I'm… begging you! Please… Please let me cum! I'll do… anything *moan* I can… but please… allow me to cum.", she panted, muttering out the last part as Natsu stopped shortly before her climax once again.

"Nope, you don't need to do anything, I just feel like doing this since you can't do anything about it", he smirked as he continued teasing the woman in front of him.

"Aaaah… Please Natsu… I wanna cum…", she begged her him.

"Oh, so you want it that badly? Well I can't leave you hanging or you might run off to someone else after being set free.", Natsu grinned.

"Never… never would… I would never walk away from you, Natsu, I love you.", she stated as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, I'm just teasing you.", Natsu said, coming up to her face to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

Just when they began playing with each others tongue, Natsu plunged his member into Erza, earning a surprised squeal that changed into a moan shortly after.

While he was at it, he played with Erza's great breasts that seemed to be made only for his hands as they fit perfectly into his palm.

During their time together they got some great stamina and went at it for about 10 minutes until Erza and Natsu finally released.

Natsu took the chains away from Erza so she could move properly again. She laid herself on her side of the bed and waited for Natsu to come to her. "Come on Natsu, can't you do that tomorrow?", she asked as he put everything to it's place.

As he finally put everything away that was not for other people to see, they went to sleep, knowing they would have to stand up pretty early the next day... or was it this day? They didn't care as they lay beside each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

They didn't know yet that it was a great idea to put their things away.

**So this was Chapter 1 of a strange, weird story, right? I don't know how far I will continue this but this is NOT the first and last chapter for sure **

**Hope you enjoyed reading about an Erza being dominated? :D**

**I know it's pretty far out of character for her but it's interesting isn't it? **

**You may give me tipps what to do better if you want… If you don't want to, then not.**

**It now is 04.04 and needed 3 and a half hour for this short text… that's partly because I'm tired and partly because I never wrote a lemony content.****  
****How did I do? Would be interesting if I did good for the first time. **


	2. Getting Started

**Ooooh I ****finally**** found the motivation to re-write the second chapter! (It was finished half a year ago already and I nearly forgot about it) Am I not great? I mean losing motivation right after uploading chapter 1 is some great accomplishment and now you're all jealous I know. And also PokeMMO got in my way... I had to beat someone who started a few days before me and I got him in less than one day, ain't that great?**

**You remember that little bit of POV in the first chapter? You're never gonna see it again in this fic.**

**Oh and just so you know already, I'm horribly bad with names so there will be possibility I ask for suggestions about names and I will edit them a day or two after uploading the chapters, depending on how fast I get a suggestion... the first wins. (but only here, not always alright?)**

**Next morning**

In front of the house owned by a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer stood a half-naked Gray Fullbuster, banging (uuh :3) on the door in an attempt to wake up his friend and rival Natsu. "Natsu! Wake up already we are late. You said something about noon, but that's too late so at least let the word 'noon' exist in the time of day you finally show up. You know, like afterNOON or something." the black haired Fairy Tail mage yelled and right as he finished speaking, the door he used to use to 'knock' broke down and revealed a rather clean big room with, many old job-requests from Fairy Tail, a table with chairs near the right wall of the house and a bed in the back, equipped with a large red bedsheet (soo much furniture)

Just when he completely realised what had happened a sleepy scarlet haired woman emerged from the bed, revealing her nakedness to her fellow guild mate who was completely dumfounded at seeing Erza in Natsu's house, naked none the less. The only thing that came from his mouth was a loud "Eeeeeeh", with which he completely woke up Fairy Tails strongest woman who only just then realised she was being watched.

"What the hell Gray, what are you doing, breaking into our house in the middle of the night? Wait, it's not dark outside... did I oversleep?" before anything alse, Gray pointed towards Erzas lower regions, which she noticed and looked down on herself. "Gray dammit turn around when you see a naked lady in front of you, unless she tells you otherwise!" she yelled at him, forgetting her magic and covering herself with the blanket from the bed, just then revealing the waking form of Natsu who was about to sit up.

"Yo Erza what are you doing, speaking so loud in the morning?" after asking his girlfriend that question he sat up and saw a dumbfounded Gray, looking at him like a car  
_(dunno if that works in English, in German we say 'guckt wie ein Auto' if someone looks like... well a car... I mean that's fitting for dumbfounded if it has the same meaning but since I don't know and don't exactly care, since I just gave you a full fledged explanation of a german saying, you'll just have to deal with it... if you don't like it... dunno, go eat something maybe)_

"Oi Gray, good to see ya. What did you want? Join in maybe? Wait, no that doesn't seem right... Forget I asked" greeted Natsu, laughing nervously because he was getting 'the look' from Erza  
_(ah you know what I mean right? If not go watch Fairy Tail or stop reading this... maybe just ignore it, none of my concern)_  
and he could feel it, piercing his side as he wasn't taking the whole situation seriously.

"Damn Natsu don't you see Gray broke the door and barged in here without paying attention to girlfriends? He completely surprised me and saw me naked! Aren't you gonna avenge me?" Erza whined, while still chuckling a bit.

"I think you can do that pretty good yourself." Natsu smirked at her before turning his head to Gray and forming the word 'RUN' with his mouth. A second later Erza and Natsu could only see dust remaining. Then Erza equipped her Heart Kreuz Armor, greeted her boyfriend good morning, kissed him and went after Gray for two reasons. One was to show him she shouldn't mess with her and second was to tell him if he had a death wish, he only had to tell what he saw to any other person.

As Erza left the house Natsu began to dress. "You can come out now, Lucy, I can smell you." he said when he was finished.

"I would love to, but there is a dragon in front of your house so it's hard to get in!" Lucy panicked as Natsu asked her to come in.

"There is no dragon but I can come out if you want to, just let me take something to eat out of nowhere since there is no place to store any food in this house... maybe I should change that." Natsu laughed as he mysteriously came out of the house with a piece of cake  
(ooh what kind of flavour might it have? right! cake flavour)  
and some torches.

"Oh Natsu you are finally there! Save me from this blue cat threatening my life with it's giant fangs! It's gonna eat meee." Lucy cried as she threw herself at Natsu, fearing for her life.

"Lucy what's wrong with you, normally I'd have said that's Happy but not even he is nearby... Look at yourself, you once promised me to stop taking that drug or whatever it is, but judging by your giant pupils that look like the old man when he's using his magic and your hallucinations it seems you broke your promise and I'll take you to Mira. She will help you, to get away from that" Natsu smirked as he looked into the blonde's eyes.

"No Natsu don't! Please, she's gonna kill me!" Lucy screamed breaking down in front of him.

"Wow... That's not normal even for you... Now I'm definitely going to ask Mira for help, she knows what to do." 

Just then, Erza came back with a beaten-to-a-bloody-pulp Gray who couldn't even walk anymore due to Erza going over board with her beat-sense-into-the-ice-mages-brain procedure.

"Natsu, I don't think we can use Gray to go on that job anymore... We should find someone else to come with us. What's wrong with Lucy? She seems kinda... Down."

"Well, it seems she needs some help from Mira but is too shy to ask her herself so I'll help her and while we're at it we can ask some people in the guild if they want to come with us. I think with two people it would be a bit hard, judging by the height of the reward."

"Ok Natsu let's take a shower and go." Erza answered as they went to take a shower and then were off to the guild hall. On the way there the people looked at the two awkwardly, but that wasn't because maybe they had something in their face, but because they were pulling each a person after them, not caring what happened with them on the way to Fairy Tail.

**At the guild**

"Good morning, we're there! And we got two issues that need to be taken care of! First, Gray needs some medical treatment, it seems he hurt himself somewhere.

Second, Mira, I need to talk to you and Lucy in private."

"Ok Natsu I'll be waiting for the both of you in the back." the white haired demon said while smiling sweetly.

**In the back of the guild**

"Ok Natsu what did you want from me?" Mira asked

"Well you see, this morning or something I smelled Lucy in front of my house and went to take a look. She was afraid of the dragon in front of my house and a blue cat with giant fangs, trying to attack her, when I stood beneath her she broke down after screaming she did not want your help which is not normal, even for Lucy. I think you understand what I want to ask of you?" Natsu asked the barmaid who just looked at him, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"Of course. Everything for my fellow guild mates." Mira said as she took Lucy from Natsu and began her therapy which was gonna be a long and painful procedure.  
(wanna know what it is? maybe you'll find out one day, maybe not).

As Natsu came back from behind the bar he saw Erza already talking to other strong guild members who all but seemed to be busy or already had a request. Natsu's gaze moved over to Levy who seemed busy with a book but he still decided to ask her to come along.

"Oi Levy, do you want to come along with Erza and me to a job? Gray and Lucy are out of action for a while and we can't make that job with just the two of us. So we are looking around for some helping hands now."

"Oh hey Natsu, I'm not sure if I would be of any help to you since I can't use many offensive spells and that's what you need on jobs right?" she answered smiling a bit sadly.

"What kind of expression is that? I don't wish to see anyone from Fairy Tail looking like this. You should be happy you can come with us because that's gonna be the first time you ever come along to a job with us a far as I remember." Natsu tried to think about any job he took Levy with him but couldn't remember it. 'Damn why do I forget everything? I should add the names of the participants to the job request I have hanging on the wall in my house.' he thought but was interrupted by Levy speaking up again.

"Maybe Natsu, but I'm still no help if I can't fight with you." she answered looking at her book with the title 'How to make shields with rune magic'.

Natsu, who noticed it read the book title "Levy, why do you read a book about your own magic? Normally the spells come to you when you need them. Reading won't help because you're gonna forget everything about what you just read. You will know the spells when you need them and you're able to use them. Igneel never told me any names for the spells, I had to learn them all by myself and as you can see it worked." Natsu smirked at the blue haired mage in front of him, looking at him like a car.

(there are different cars so there are different meanings to this, depending on the situation :D )

"I know Natsu, but-" she started to say only to be interrupted by Natsu lightly glaring at her.

"No buts. (aww come on Natsu why not? :3) If you know about that, why would you try to change it? You can't advance any faster with your magic than you're destined to and when the only thing you ever do is reading books you're never gonna get better, you'll come with us. Now." Natsu demanded grabbing her arm and pulling her out the guild hall towards a waiting Erza and away from the rest of Team Shadow Gear who heard the whole conversation and weren't sure what to do and what to think about it, but they guessed Natsu was right so they let him.

"Bye!" Natsu and Erza said to the guild before leaving and taking the bus, with Natsu still pulling Levy behind her.

"Today must be the pull-someone-behind-you-and-win-a-prize-day. What is the prize I wonder." some random person among the people looking at the Pink haired guy whispered.

"Erza, have you got that piece of paper with the job on it? The old man has seen that we are taking that one right? I'm not that sure, are you?" Natsu asked carelessly as he didn't even care about that because they weren't reading the reward anyway because of their 'Fairy Tail Pride' or something that we all won't ever understand.

"I'm not sure either but I don't want to turn around now, so we'll see if we did or not, I guess." she smiled while they continued walking down the street in the direction of that place with the trains (what was it called again? I'll fix it later if I don't know it when uploaded :D how about answering in a review?)

**At the train thing**

Three people with rather rare hair colour entered a train, one of them bragging about going on a train and how he hated trains and all, the blue haired one didn't say anything. She seemed to have accepted coming with the two love birds which she didn't know about of course. As the three sat in the train she tried to make a run for it, not wanting to stop the two on their mission.

Natsu just realised what she was doing and instantly reacted by holding her. Only this time, it felt different from before... The place his hand was holding felt squishier than her arm and touching it she seemed to have stopped running instantly. He decided he should look what he hit, judging by the look Erza wore on her face it was someplace more private. As he looked he saw a Levy becoming red and his hand holing her left breast that was the only thing he could grab in time as it seemed.

(and now you all think WTF Levy isn't that big! Of course she isn't but Natsu is a pro with breast so he could grope even boys... Aah wait that sounded gay but I didn't find the word for girls without tits you know? :D so what? Deal with it)

"Eeeeek!" was the only thing Natsu heard before he had a foot in his face, which caused him to let go of the rune mage and hold his face.

"What was that for Levy?" Natsu asked knowing it but still wanting to hear it to find out how much of a big deal that was for her.

"You touched my/her breasts without a moments hesitation!" Levy and Erza answered in unison, with a hint of jealousy in Erza's voice.

"You mean if I had hesitated or even asked before it would've been ok?" Natsu asked as he earned a glare from Erza and a sweatdrop from Levy who seemed to be thinking of a way how to kill Natsu.

"Ma~Ma~, it was just a joke so no reason to become violent now, Levy-chan." Natsu teased, ticking her off even more with 'chaning' her.

(yay I made a new word)

Just as that was said, the train began to move and Natsu's motion sickness began to kick in and he fell into Erza's lap, his face turning green. Levy seeing this went from being angry at him to pitying him, but remembering to stay angry until he apologized. She didn't want to be on bad terms with him after what happened. It had felt good after all, but she couldn't tell him that, not yet anyway.

"Hey Erza?", Levy asked the woman sitting opposite of her with a green faced Dragon Slayer in her lap.

"What is it, Levy-chan?" she asked back mimicking Natsu in the last part, giggling softly.

"Stop that Erza!" Levy pouted. "I just wanted to know where exactly we are going since I can't get out now anymore I guess I'll have to come with you and become better with my magic."

"Oh is that the reason Natsu dragged you along? I see, well we are going to [some city] to beat some people who plunder houses and burn them down regularly." Erza answered glaring into nowhere due to her memories of a village being raided. Seeing this, Levy decided to not ask any more for now.

**After the train ride, in [yeah dunno, make a suggestion]**

"Aaaah finally we're there! I survived hell and went back to heaven. And that in three hours!" a relieved Natsu yelled into the air happily as he went down and kissed the ground. He didn't notice the people around them looking at the three mages like cars  
(yeah you're gonna read that pretty often if you intend to keep reading this)

"Erm... Natsu, you should get up we're being watched... Those stares seem a bit threatening and I'd like to get away from here already, we have to visit the person who offered the job. His name is **[unknown]**. Hey you people, do you know where **[unknown]** lives? We'd like to speak with him." Erza asked the crowd and the majority pointed on a big, nearly palace-like house in the center of the city from where you could possibly watch far over the city borders which were pretty wide already. Now the three fairies understood why there were plunderer here. It was a giant city with many rich people and one who apparently had exceptionally much money.

"Okay thank you people. Erza, Levy, let's go we got a meeting with some rich guy, let's hope he's not just a swindler like that melon guy." Natsu laughed as he started running towards the big house where their supposed client lived. After a few hundred meters he slowed down to wait for his two companions and to make himself an expression about the city. It was big and looked like a combination of Magnolia and Crocus, Crocus because being big and looking like rich and all and like Magnolia because on some corners there was debris lying around as if there had been a fight not too long ago and a few destroyed houses could be seen when they passed a crossroad and looked into the streets.

"Those bandits or whatever they are sure know how to wreck havoc in a city... maybe even better than we are, though I don't think they have any good intentions." Erza stated sternly pushing the upcoming memories back deep into her head in an attempt not to break down in the middle of the street. She never really dealt with that problem about her past and never got over it. After the Tower of Heaven it got better but she still had to fight to keep herself in check when seeing something similar to her home-village in her childhood.

Natsu, noticing that, didn't say anything and decided he would talk about that with her at a later time.

"It really looks bad here... Why did I come along again? Ah yes I didn't have a choice, that was it I think." Levy said sarcastically, being completely ooc and all. With that said they walked to the palace-like house in silence

**At that house**

"Oh we are finally there! That house or something didn't just look big, it was even bigger and like 5 kilometers away from the train station,  
_(yeah guess what, I found out it's called train station)_  
how does that guy even find his way in here?" Natsu asked as he looked at the doors, five times higher than him and looked for somethink, to knock with or ring some bell. As he didn't find anything he decided to just hit the door.

"Natsu! Don't!" Erza tried to stop him, but too late, he had already hit the door, a bit too hard, and it fell inside the house.

"Damn Natsu who do you think is gonna pay for this? Why would you need to hit that damn door so hard it falls down?" Erza boasted at him angrily.  
_(I got something for falling doors, yes)_

Just then they heard a voice from inside the palace  
"No need to worry, my dear, I'll pay it. I wanted to get a new door soon anyway, since I didn't feel save with this one anymore due to the increasing threat of those bandits or whatever they are. Now your friend there proved I was right about that, so I have to thank you. What can I do fir you that you seek me? Do you want money? Or do you want to sell something? If so you can go away I don't give away money without other people doing something for it and I don't need anything so I'm not gonna buy anything from you anyway."

(so many anys today)

"Oh no we don't want to sell anything and we're not asking for money. We only accepted the job you offered to the mage guilds around Fiore and would like to know the exact details." Levy said to the man who they still couldn't see because it was dark in the room he stood in. 'Maybe he's a vampire and he's gonna suck out our blood or he just doesn't like the light... Maybe both, maybe none of them.' Levy thought when she realised he hadn't even seen the man.

"Is that so?" He asked, his voice turning more serious, sounding almost threatening, but only almost. The three looked into the dark behind the door, watching like cars except for Levy who had a look of horror in her face from the sudden change of attitude. There you see again that she didn't go on jobs very often.

"Now now young blue, no need for that look, I mean no harm to anyone but those bandits. I reacted that way because they already killed some of the people in this city. I hope you can be of any help for me or better for the whole village. Now what are you waiting for come in." [unknown] said and the three mages went through the door to reveal a really wide hallway that went through the middle of the palace completely and to the left the same, only it was not straight, but curvy since the house didn't have any corners from the inside. It was like a big circle and from what you could see there were only for places where a room could be.

(imagine a circle with a + in it. The + touches the circle and with that you have a plan of the walkways from above. Everything that's not walkway is rooms so there are four places. Got it? Alright, continue.)

After inspecting the ground floor the three finally got a look at the guy who offered the job as it seemed. He had blonde hair and wore some royal looking attire, blinking like a child that just finished it's picture with this blinky colour. On the neck he had something that looked like a bruise, though a bruise didn't look like that. It was like a gray 'thing' with white and black particles, varying in size, in it.

"When you are finished studying me and my house, would you kindly follow me?" The now as blond revealed guy spoke up, snapping our three friends out of their trance.

"We're sorry Sir, we have just never seen something like this. Such a 'different' kind of architecture." Levy apologized.

"It's alright, but now would you please follow me? And don't touch anything." [unknown] said, starting to walk to the left to the first of the four possible rooms. As he opened the door, inside there was a table with 8 chairs and in the far corner there stood wine or something similar. It's not like just because they are badges they can see like 20 meters far and still see what kind of drinks there are. Cana could maybe but no one else.

"Wow what a giant room! Why do you have so unbelievably big rooms?" Natsu asked excitedly, looking around.

"Well that is because when I bought this palace, it was like this and why should I change it? I like it this way because in meetings with other people this big room seems threatening to others so I can make some more profit if I have a little bit of luck." The rich guy said while smiling at the three mages and gesturing them to sit down on the chairs. As they sat he took himself a chair too and decided to start explaining the job details, but not before he knew what guild those three came from.

"So you three, could you tell me, from which guild you are? I would like to know who I'm dealing with."

"We are from Fairy Tail!" The three of them spoke in unison, almost cheering when saying it. The look of the job-offering person darkened a bit before he retook his old expression as fast as he lost it.

"I see. Well then I think I can be sure you will do the job without many problems, except destroying half the village? Good. Ok so to start, the village is frequently being plundered by three bandits. They completely empty one house a week and burn it down completely. That takes like 2 minutes and the whole house is burnt down to the ground. They don't care of the are any people in the houses, they just clear it of all the items and all laying in the houses and burn it. The people living in the houses with them. The three can definitely use magic and very powerful magic at that. You should watch it for the man always walking in the front, he uses magic that can blow you away several miles and injuring you during the flight. You are not the first group of mages being here, the other ones were blown away and haven't come back yet. Maybe they never will, who knows? There isn't anything more I can tell you because it isn't like anyone survived encountering them up until now." The man said, his look filled with hatred.

"So we practically know nothing about our enemy? I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, surprising the three persons around him. Not even he should be that dumb to be happy about not knowing anything about the enemy.

"Ok... Do you wish to sleep here or should I get a hotel room for you?" The rich man, who had calmed down already as it seemed, asked the three

"Hmm we would like some hotel room I think." Natsu said.

"Very well, you shall get your room. Go to the only hotel in the city and say I sent you. It's all free for you as long as you stop those bandits." With that the three mages left the room and the house and made their way to the hotel, from which they didn't know where it was, so they would have to search or ask some of the non existent town folks that weren't walking around the city everywhere. So they didn't have a choice but to search.

After an hour of searching they finally found the hotel and checked in. The three mages were just going to their room and find their door. That door surely wasn't for one single room but more like for a house or two. As the three of them went in they found a giant room with a real king sized bed that was like 3x3 meters big. What the hell are you supposed to do with a 27m² bed?

"Is there only one bed in here?" Levy asked confusedly, looking around for another one.

"Seems like it, Levy-chan, but if you don't want to sleep in one bed with us I'm sure the giant bath over there is comfortable too." Natsu smirked at her, teasing her with 'chaning' her again, earning himself a glare from his girlfriend who he just decided to give a hug to calm her down.

To that Levy could only react with a strange look that was a mixture of 'WTF?' 'I want a hug too' and 'WTF?'.

"Ok you two whoever is first in the bath can bathe first!" Natsu laughed at them and began running towards the bath. Levy, reacting fast used her magic to stop him with an **'Invisible Wall'** which he didn't see I guess and ran directly into it and falling on his back.

"Um sorry Natsu." Levy laughed, with a bit of worry in her voice.

Erza seeing that ran at Natsu and picked him up, running to the bath with her boyfriend on her shoulder.

"Sorry Levy, but I need a bath and so does Natsu!" She said to her as she disappeared in the bathroom where she tried to wake Natsu for some bath action. She was horny right now and didn't care if Levy heard it. She even wanted it, being heard while doing it just had to be fun.

**Ok people I guess that's it for now don't await an update too soon, cus I'm going on vacation.**

**I think like half of all that is my notes or something, forgive me... or don't, whatever**

**Please don't forget the suggestions for city and person names please^^**

**I suck at names you know... sometimes they even taste like strawberry... that sounded wrong again.**

**Cya.**


	3. Still Getting Started

**Aaaaaah you see this? A new chapter! Yay :D**

**I had to think for a while before starting this... about many ****things****, like "What's the diference between normal UK and ****Alderney, Guernsey, Herm, Jersey, Jethou and Sark?" or "Long lemon or short lemon?" Since I suck at both and a short one is shorter I decided it'd be as short as possible and while you're reading this I'm probably reading all the lemons on this site to make your reading experience better.**** Or probably not...**

**Oh and btw don't get me wrong, there isn't gonna be any NatsuxLevy in here except for the typical... The scene in the train was just... Dunno...**

Where were we? Ah in the bath I think.

'The fuck did just happen?' Levy thought, looking at the bathroom door in front of her where she was sure she had just seen Erza walk through with Natsu on her shoulder. She knew when they were young they had already bathed together, had they never stopped? Even though they were adults?

(to be honest I've got no clue how old they are... I'll leave it to your imagination. Maybe they are shrinkled like raisins or little childs in your head)

Not that it mattered to her, they could do what they want. It wasn't her business at all who bathed with who and who didn't. She decided to stop thinking about it because who wants to read so many 'who's' and all? She laid herself on the bed, waiting for the bath to be free to use again. How was she supposed to sleep in that bed with two other people? They were nakamas, friends, so there shouldn't be a problem but it still seemed wrong to her. She liked her own bed better. Suddenly she heard a moan from inside the room her two friends had entered like five minutes before. Erza must have entered the bathtub, she knew the feeling is great. Then her thoughts were shattered as the moan increased and morphed into groans. 'What are they doing? That doesn't at all sound like only bathing.' Levy thought and made her way to the other side of the room where there was another door which she opened to see into. As she opened the door it revealed another room with... Dunno, what's in there? A kitchen maybe? But that would be so illogical... I mean that's a hotel, the food and all is delivered to the room if it's ordered. You know what? There isn't a room, so again from the moans that turned into groans:

'What are they doing? That doesn't at all sound like only bathing.' Levy thought blushing and made her way to the other side of the room where there was a mirror, which she looked into, to see herself (what'd you expect? It's a mirror). But in the mirror she could only see herself, not what was supposed to be behind her, instead of the walls around the hotel room there were tree stumps, all cut to the same height, as if they were all cut at the same time with the same tool. there was not much more to see, it was just a mirror after all... yeah, just a mirror.

Suddenly Levy noticed a a puddle of red liquid in the lower left of the mirror and an arm laying in it, cut off clean without any torn pieces of the clothing surrounding the severed arm, whatever cut it must've been sharp like hell.

Levy looked at what she saw in the mirror with different emotions. For one she was confused about why the mirror showed such crap, for the other thing she was terrified and stared into the mirror with wide eyes. She was about to lay herself onto the floor in fetal position as her train of thought was interrupted by a loud moan and a person screaming Natsu's name.

'Are they... having sex? In the bathtub?' the script mage thought as her face turned red and her headcinematurned on, imagining her two nakama in their act.

(Headcinema is a German word [Kopfkino] directly translated because I think there is no English word that describes how you call that what you have when you imagine what Levy imagines alright?)

"Damn Levy what are you thinking? Stop that already, that's no way to think of your friends!" she spoke to herself.

'But wait, why are they doing it in the first place? As far as I know they are not a couple. Are they just doing it for the fun or are they hiding their relationship from the guild for some reason? Now that I think of it their behaviour towards each other has changed in the last couple of months. Erza doesn't seem to hit him that hard anymore when he starts a fight with Gray, since he stands up like one second after being hit by her. But maybe he just became a Metalhead and can endure Erza's hits better? Whatever, I gotta seal their sounds away, I don't think they want any more people to hear what they are doing.' Levy concluded and cast a **"****Script ****Seal: Sound Blockade" **on the bathroom so no one except the two lovebirds and a rune or script mage who wanted to hear it and negated the seal could hear the moans coming through the door and the walls.

**All the while in the bathroom (So much thinking sucks eh?)**

"Come on Natsu wake up! I need you and your little friend! Now!" Erza whispered and slapped Natsu's face in an attempt to wake her lover up.

She saw some movement in his face a few seconds after and the eyes of the pink haired dragon slayer slowly opened.

"You really are a spoiled girl. You even hit your boyfriend to get what you want. That's like begging for punishment you know?" Natsu smirked at the red haired woman whose face was like half a meter away from his and looking into his eyes with anticipation.

"But you know what? Not today. I'm not in the mood to punish anyone today so deal with it alright?" Natsu grinned at his girlfriend and pulled her face to his to obtain a kiss (woah). He stuck his tongue inside Erza's mouth to taste her saliva which he loved since it tasted like lemons. He loved lemons but of course there was much more he loved and much more he loved much more. Like the girl who tasted like lemons for example, or a good fight with Gildarts, though latter didn't have any priority, Erza would always be his number one.

After 15 seconds or something the two ended their kiss and Natsu made an attempt to get those annoying clothes off the scarlet haired knight above him. He wasn't fast enough though and she exquipped her armour before Natsu could tear it off which would result in some repair work.

"Aww come on that's so boring if you make your clothes disappear just like that. It makes everything much easier though." With that said Natsu turned the both of them around so he was on top and stood up to finally let some water into the bathtub, but not too much since it could get onto the ground when they were at it because of the waves they would make. He didn't care if the water was cold or not, he could just heat it up if he put a flaming hand into the water. While it poured into the tub Natsu decided to get rid of his clothes too and threw them onto the ground somewhere beneath Erza who was still lying on the ground with a big smile on her face.

"Come on Natsu hurry up! I miss you inside me." Erza whined and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"So you think that trick still works on me eh? If you really think so I'll gladly take my time so you can wait a little longer. How does that sound for you?" Natsu asked her and Erza had a look of horror in her face, it was partly fake horror though.

"Please don't Natsu I can't wait anymore don't do something so cruel to me!" Erza pleaded. She needed Natsu at least once a day, preferably more often and if she touched herself it wouldn't have any effect thanks to a job they did three weeks after their first time. It was about some artifact they had to retrieve from a random cave somewhere in the mountains.

The person who gave them the job warned them not to look at the artifact too intensely because it was cursed. Or blessed. He said it depended on the view of the victim or the lucky person.

**.:Flashback:.**

"So all we need to do is to get that artifact out of the cave and bring it to you? Are you sure there's nothing more? Maybe some foes that need to be taken care of while we are on our way to the cave? Or maybe the artifact is the foe that we need to beat before we can take it?" A pink haired mage asked an old man who sat behind a table.

"No, you only need to retrieve it and bring it to me in one piece! It is very precious to me. But it is very important that you don't look too closely on it! There is something written on it and a curse or a blessing lies on the artifact. It depends how you see it. It is enchanted and if you look on it longer that 10 seconds without looking away you will automatically speak what stands on the artifact without the ability to stop and you will be cursed." The old man says with serious tone and looks the two Fairy Tail mages deep in the eyes.

"Ok old man we will go now, see you soon I guess." Natsu said as he and his girlfriend left the house to go to that cave somewhere in the mountains. They had a map but they would still have a long way to walk and a long time to search.

**Later in front of the cave with that artifact thing**

"So it should be here... I imagined something bigger than that. We will barely fit through that hole to get into the cave." Erza said and smirked inwardly 'Natsu had a hard time fit into my hole the first time too'.

"I don't think that's important right now. We should hurry, who knows if the man said the truth when he said there would be no one to guard his artifact or no one else who was looking for it. I'll go first and make some light in there, follow behind me Erza." her pink haired companion and boyfriend said as he jumped into the hole which was no regular entrance to a cave but a hole in the ground where you could only jump into and jump out of after you finished whatever you wanted to do in there.

The red-haired knight followed behind, after she heard a thumb on the ground through the hole and landed on her lover who seemed to have slipped after he landed and wanted to go out of the way.

"Why did you jump onto me? We are not in bed right now, you shouldn't sit on me when we are in some random cave where we don't know what will await us here except for some creepy artifact that might lay around somewhere here." Natsu asked Erza as she got up and helped him get out of his pathetic looking state as he lie on the ground like a dying swan (another German... thing :D).

"Could you make some light now please? It's dark here I can't see a thing, not even yours. Oh, wrong time wrong place? I'm sorry Natsu." Erza chuckled and stood beside the dragon slayer waiting for him to make light so they could find that artifact and get this job over with. She was horny again already and didn't exactly want to waste her precious make-out-time with Natsu on some job that everyone could have done as it seemed. But she would endure it since the job gave much money and who knew? Maybe Natsu would buy her some new toys with the money? He always had a good taste when it came to their acts.

"Erm... don't you want to find that artifact or something? I thought we should get going now because it's getting late already." Natsu called out to the dreamy knight beneath him who seemed to be lost in thought about something.

"Huh? Oh of course I want to find it! Let's get this over with already!" the dreamy girl reacted and pulled on the dragon slayers arm to get him moving. She could make light herself but she couldn't control fire that good and it wasn't like she had a lamp-armour or something so she needed Natsu if she wanted to be able to see anything.

They were looking around the whole room but couldn't find anything. It seemed like the room was wider on the upper side and became less wide when you looked to the ground (like \/ ok? only not that much) . That could mean it had some room below it, the only problem was 'How do I get down there?' so they searched and searched and finally one of the two treasure-hunters stepped on a piece in the ground that seemed to be a switch that made the walls in the room spin around so they were like /\. But that wasn't all. They had to have held the ground the two Fairy Tail mages stood upon and now they didn't do so anymore so the ground and the two people fell down and landed on the ground after a few seconds of fall which proves the fall was quite long and normal people wouldn't have survived, but our two protagonists did. I mean they are awesome and not any normal people who die of a fall from maybe 73 meters or something. They were still hurt though so it took a while for them to stand up.

"Are you alright Erza?" Natsu asked worriedly as he saw his girlfriend getting up in a slow manner and her right leg trembling as she tried to stand. After like 5 seconds she broke down again and sat there on the ground looking up to Natsu.

"Yeah I'm fine I-"

"Who are you trying to fool you just broke down as you tried to stand and your right leg was trembling like it would break if you trembled any more. Because you were trying to lie to me and trying to let me look like an idiot to believe that after I saw you doing so, no fun this evening." Natsu interrupted her and spoke sternly. He meant it, but the both of them knew it would be hard for him to hold back when they were home or maybe in some hotel later on, which depended if they would find the artifact today and even more important if they found the exit out of here after they fell down a few meters.

"Don't even think about arguing about that, let's go now." the pink-haired Fairy Tail mage said as he picked his girlfriend up who just wanted to say something. Now Natsu wasn't sure anymore how to make light. He didn't have any free hand since he was carrying the injured Titania in his arms. Just then a light appeared above his head. 'Why not just use the feet? Man I'm so dumb sometimes' Salamander thought and ignited his feet.

"Wow, you really are special. Everyone else who came down here couldn't even speak anymore because they were so scared. Some fell down here and didn't even think about taking their dead friends witht hem who died of the fall down here. Not many survived the fall because most of them were mere humans who couldn't even survive a fall from half the height you fell. The ones who survived shat themselves in fear though I'm not sure what is here to be feared. You... are different somehow... You are neither afraid of something that seems to be here and you didn't leave your companion lying on the ground. By the way, why are the two of you here?" some random voice from somewhere in the room, which was so big that even with the light from Natsu's feet you couldn't even see the walls of it, asked.

"Who are you? And most of all where are you?" Erza asked as she was about to jump out of Natsu's arms and readying herself for a fight but it didn't came that far because Natsu tightened his grip on his agitated girlfriend and she couldn't get away from him anymore.

'When did he become this strong? I can't remember him being able to hold me when I didn't want him to. I was always stronger or wasn't I? Irrelevant, I need to ask him why doesn't let me go! Oh right... I'm injured.' Erza thought and did a nuclear facepalm because of herself inwardly. She still has to get used to that Natsu who would do anything to not let her get hurt more than she is. He always saved her from many things like in the Tower of Heaven. But since they were a couple it changed somehow. It was not easy to describe but something changed. Someday she would be able to describe it and ask Natsu what happened. She had the feeling she stood above the guild for him. That was something Titania didn't want. Standing over her nakama and having priority over the rest of the guild was something she couldn't stand. What if someone else died because of that?

"Don't even think of getting out of my arms. Don't you think it's bad enough as it is? I couldn't hear any threat out of that voice and I can't smell the scent of blood around here so we can be pretty sure that person the voice belongs to is not our enemy. Or he is good at hiding his tracks." Natsu whispered to the nervous red-head he was holding.

"Who I am? That's not important. As to where I am... I am everywhere and nowhere. Haha just kidding I mean WTF how would that be possible. I you wanna know I'm standing behind you but because this room is so big you can hear me from everywhere. Oh where are my manners, I don't have a name anymore, but people with very good ideas called me 'the-man-in-the-cave-with-no-way-out'. The people who called me that are long dead unfortunately. So I'll ask again, why are the two of you here? You know you will never come out here again, right?" the man said, again such a really long monologue. He slowly came out of the dark that wasn't illuminated by the light from Natsu's feet and could be seen by now. He was a relatively tall man about 1,84m with a beard. One of his eyes seemed to be missing. He must have lost it somewhere on the way here or maybe it was missing for a long time already. We might never know. His beard was brown with a light gray over it because the man might be down here for a while already. His clothes were tattered and their original colour was not to be seen anymore, so they just didn't have any colour anymore.

"Why are we here... We got a job from an old man on the surface. We are to retrieve some artifact that should be hidden here somewhere." Natsu said, still holding a tight grip on his companion who still tried to get out of his arms.

"You mean the cursed amulet over there? It really is cursed. Some of the people who survived coming down here were looking for it too. The curse it gives you is quite strange and I've never seen something like that before some people activated it. Be warned, you shouldn't look at it too long, though I don't think the curse is as cursy for you as it was for the other people that have been down here until now. The amulet has some magic on it that makes it extra interesting for people to look at. Watch out." the old man again spoke like half an hour and still didn't explain what the curse is and what it does to the cursed person. Maybe the person who gave the job would tell them when they brought the amulet.

"Thank you, random stranger, we will take it now and see how to break out of this mountain. Maybe we just have to punch a hole in the wall of something." the destructive dragon slayer grinned at the man in the cave.

The couple made their way to where the the-man-in-the-cave-with-no-way-out said where the amulet was and found a harmless looking chain with a violet circle shaped plate at the end that let out a slight glow that the two lovebirds should have been able to make out when they landed in this room but it seemed they were too distracted to do so. After a few seconds they thought about that they shouldn't look at the amulet too closely and too long they quickly looked away.

"Erza?" Natsu asked "Would you mind holding that thing there while I look for a way to get out of here? And promise me you won't look at it for too long, I don't want a cursed girlfriend." he smirked at the last part and sat Erza down against the pillar beneath the altar like place where the amulet laid on. Erza took the amulet in her hand and closed it, determined, not to look at it. While she was holding that maybe even dangerous amulet Natsu made his way to the nearest wall that was west of them and punched it with a flame imbued fist that would be capable of obliterating the whole guild hall with one single punch. As he punched the granite hard walls he felt less resistance than he had anticipated and punched through the whole wall, falling down the remaining 20 meters that were left from the top of the 'mountain' where the cave was located in. He landed directly beneath a big sea in the grass but stood up a few seconds later and could see how 'the-man-in-the-cave-with-no-way-out' became 'the-man-outside-the-cave-with-no-way-out'. Also he had Natsu's lover with him who couldn't walk as we all know. He jumped out of the hole in the wall and landed gracefully on the ground without any noise.

"Great job! You freed me from that cave! For that I want to thank the both of you." As the man had said that Natsu wanted to answer that it was his job but didn't have the chance to do so as the man from the cave took out a black katana and stabbed it into the red-haired knight he laid onto the ground a few seconds ago. Just as the dragon slayer wanted to beat the living daylights out of the strange man he was hit by a red energy bolt that made him stop walking instantly and he fall on his back. Now as he was laying beside his gírlfriend he could see how the katana in her chest disappeared into small rose particles that looked like they had the colour of his hair but he couldn't say for sure because he was tired as if he hadn't slept half a year and he had to sleep that time now. His eyes slowly closed and he let himself be taken away by his sudden tiredness. He was sure Erza was sleeping already and hoped he would wake up before her so she wouldn't be worried.

**After sleeping for... hmmm... 3 months? I think that's a good time**

A certain scarlet-haired mage slowly opened her eyes and could see she was in a makeshift tent that was open to one side and so she could see the trees that were in her line of sight. They were everywhere, everything was full of trees. It would be hard to set a foot out of the tent.

'What happened? Where am I? And why am I here? Last time I checked there haven't been this many trees and Natsu was laying beside her because he was hit by a bolt of red energy after I got my chest pierced by a katana... KATANA? Huh? There is nothing? Not even my armor has a hole. Was that a dream? No if it was a dream I would be laying in bed at home with Natsu.' Erza thought and slowly let her view wander to her right where she could see her rose-haired boyfriend who seemed to have laid where he laid for quite some time. He grew some beard and he looked like a rather old man now instead of her lover. She would cut his beard off later on. For now she had to focus on getting up, looking around and waking Natsu. With a not-sleeping Natsu they could come up with a solution as to why they were where they were and maybe find a way back.

Titania finally found the strenght to stand up after she thought about where they might be and why they were here but didn't find any clarity in her own mind so she decided to go and try to wake her companion. Good that the grass was so unbelievably long and soft, otherwise she might have her back hurt bad after she laid there for such a long time. Erza got up from the ground, again thinking how he got there but pushed it aside to concentrate on waking Natsu.

She slapped his face lightly and he woke up immediately. She hadn't thought it would be that easy but she was relieved and laid herself onto the Salamander, embracing him.

Natsu woke up because he got slapped and opened his eyes without waiting long. He knew who those hands belonged to. After his eyes were opened he saw a few strands of red hair and felt two arms around him and a head on his shoulder. He knew it was his lover and he knew she was awake before he was. 'I hope she isn't awake that long already. What if she looked over me for three days and all I did was sleeping?'. The dragon slayer didn't care that much at the moment and decided he would just wrap his arms around the girl who was laying on top of him at the moment. In his dreams he felt like he was awake the whole time. And the whole time everyone from Fairy Tail was there except Erza. She seemed to be missing and no one knew who Natsu was talking about 'Who is Erza? Am I supposed to know him or her?' They asked him and he lost it. The Salamander wreaked havoc all over Fiore. He destroyed the Fairy Tail guild hall and hurt his nakama and just went on. He destroyed the magic council building in Era when they couldn't tell him anything about Erza and wouldn't let him to Jellal. After he had destroyed the council he could go to Jellal without anyone standing in his was. But Jellal didn't know who Erza was either and neither did he know where she was. As Natsu heard that he just burned Jellal alive without any more words spoken.

The red-haired knight mage could feel Natsu was troubled. She could hear his light sobbing and she could feel a tear that rolled down his face between each others faces. What happened? Why was Natsu crying? That wasn't at all like him, he shouldn't be crying that wasn't what he was supposed to do. He should help other people to stop crying but right now she would have to do the opposite.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Why are you... crying?" Erza asked him with hesitant voice and tightened their embrace as she too was about to cry because Natsu's sobbing increased when hearing her voice.

"Please, let me taste you. Are you the real one? Are you my Erza? The one I love?" Natsu asked with a raspy voice which wasn't so uncommon if you haven't spoken in three months and instantly had to start crying after waking up.

"Of course I am the real one. Why shouldn't I be?", Erza asked as she got up a bit to look into her friends eyes. They were red already and he looked like he had been crying for two days non-stop but it had only been 3 minutes or something.

Natsu looked into her eyes and saw it was the typical brown, the Erza brown. When he realised that he pulled her into the longest kiss in the history of their relationship. He instantly stuck his tongue into her mouth and tasted her lemony saliva. He never understood how it could taste like that but at the moment he could care less. He finally got the woman he loved back and he sure as fuck wanted to show her how she had been missed. He was 100% sure it was the real Erza. No one could fake that taste of hers!

After like 10 minutes of tongue wrestling Erza broke the kiss and looked deep into the eyes of her beloved dragon slayer.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you? You aren't this aggressive normally and normally you don't cry either... What happened? And don't try to get me with something like 'punishment'! You will tell me what's wrong with you! NOW!" Erza growled at him. That sounded more intimidating than planned but it should work just fine.

"I'm sorry Erza. I can't tell you. You will think about me like some kind of monster." Natsu answered pleadingly, hoping he could convince her so he doesn't have to tell her.

"Is that so?" Erza asked and pulled Natsu's pants down, gripping his balls hard. She then looked at him again. "Do you still intend to keep me waiting?"

"What are y- aargh! Okay okay I will tell you just let go of my nuts!" Natsu pleaded while he wasn't sure if he was in the right dimension. Erza shouldn't be like that. But maybe she is just angry because he didn't want to tell her what's wrong.

"Well then, you may start." Erza said as she let go of her boyfriends private parts, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok. Let me breath before I start. Well I had a dream. It just didn't feel like a dream. Not this typical half knowing what you are doing but I could clearly control my movements and my decisions. I was in something like an alternate universe. That wouldn't be that bad but the most important thing was missing. I just stood there in the middle of the guild hall directly after I seemingly fell asleep. It felt like the real world but it seems it was just a dream. I'm so happy." Natsu smiled at his girlfriend.

"And what's so bad now that you had to... cry? I can't even put that in one sentence when speaking to you... it doesn't fit you." Erza answered, wanting a more detailed answer.

"Well as I said I stood in the guild hall and asked where you were and everyone in the hall knew me but didn't know about you. They neither knew where you where nor who you were. It was as if you never existed and only I knew about you... as if you were a dream. I asked everyone in Magnolia but no one knew who you were. A few days later I couldn't stand it anymore and lost it. I destroyed the Fairy Tail guild hall and all of Magnolia. Then I went through all of Fiore and looked for you but no one knew the normally so famous Titania. I went on and killed people because I was so angry and slowly I began to like it and I just continued. I really enjoyed killing people and after 2 months no legal guild was left that could possibly stop me. I joined a guild called Tartarus and learned something about curses. I now know what that amulet is for! That is no curse! It's a blessing! Everything in my dream happened because you weren't there! You left me so now I'm gonna make sure you can never do it again!" Natsu yelled crazily and Erza was totally taken aback. What happened to her Natsu? He wouldn't think like that or would he?

Erza couldn't finish what she was thinking because Natsu jumped up and looked for the amulet. It laid on the table in the middle of that tent which no one knew how it got there.

The crazy Salamander took the amulet and held it in front of the shocked Titania who was lying where he just lied. Somehow she couldn't turn her head away. She was forced to look at the amulet by some invisible force. The only thing she could do was count the seconds until it would take effect.

"This amulet binds the cursed one to the one who curses the person with it. The way the curse will do that is different from person to person. Some people can't be farther away from the 'curser' than a specific distance, others maybe can't speak or interact at all with other people. Let's see what it will do to you ok?" Natsu laughed and looked at his girlfriend. "You will finally be completely mine and mine alone!" In his eyes was not much sanity left but what was left fought against the incresing pressure of insanity. No normal person could come back to sanity when like that.

'8...9...10...11...' Erza was counting the seconds she was looking at the amulet already, she didn't have anything else she could do now. She couldn't even move. Then after 13 seconds something happened. She spoke without wanting it but she spoke something she wanted, or didn't, she wasn't exactly sure.

**"Ich, Erza Scarlet, schwöre, Eigentum von Natsu Dragneel und niemandem anderes zu sein. Er soll der einzige sein, der die Entscheidung trifft ob ich komme oder nicht. Nicht ich, noch irgendjemand sonst hat die Macht, das zu entscheiden." **

(Hm well... I found it not good if I wrote a curse in English... so I thought, why not make it German? if you can speak German it sounds like shit because German is a crappy language for such things but I'm not good with any other language... Maybe in a few years I'll make that Spanish :D)

Just after the curse incantation was finished there seemed to be a change in Natsu. His eyes changed back to normal without any help from outside. His crazy grin was washed from his face like it wasn't ever there and he regained his sanity like it was never lost. He looked at the red-haired woman in front of him and his eyes widened. He then looked at his hands and asked no one in particular "What have I done? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!" He yelled the last part to himself, broke down on his knees and threw the amulet somewhere into the forest. After a few minutes he looked up and saw a still shocked Titania sitting on the ground and looking at the now sane dragon slayer with wide eyes.

"That curse... is the most harmless one that can hit you. You will not be able to masturbate anymore and you can't cum from any other person beside me. And while we're doing it you can only cum when I give you the permission to do so. Also you are more horny and also more often now. I'm sorry. Oh and by the way you can't become pregnant anymore." Natsu answered a question that was yet to be asked and hung his head low again. He awaited something like a kick from Erza. A kick hard enough for him to fly through all the trees that would be in the way. But it never came. All Natsu felt were two arms wrapping around him and the forehead of a red-haired beauty against his.

"Natsu... Look at me." Erza demanded in a loving tone that didn't leave any place for arguments, so Natsu did as he was told. "We both know I'm gonna hit you so hard you fly through all those trees when we're finished speaking, but for now I want you to show me that the curse is really there!" Erza told Natsu as she looked at him with hungry eyes. It seems the curse was already taking effect. Why else would she just let it be and ask her boyfriend to fuck her?

**.:Flashback end:. (man that was one long flashback)**

"Then show me how much you want me to fuck you." Natsu smirked at her. He asked that every time to tease her and every time she had to find something new. He wanted to see how long he can do that without her getting out of options.

"Oh come on I don't know anything I can do anymore! You need to think of something new too sometimes. Not only me" Erza whined and got up on her knees in an attempt to swallow her boyfriends great dick but it seemed he had other plans today because he pulled himself away from the red-haired knight and held her before she fell over.

"Ah ah ah, nothing to swallow today, sweetheart. I didn't allow you to do anything alright?" Natsu smirked at his helpless looking partner in front of him. Then he sat himself into the bathtub and gestured Erza to join in. She sat down in the tub onto Natsu's erect member and moaned when it fully disappeared inside her. How much she missed that feeling, when was the last time she felt it? Oh right yesterday evening. 'Damn I am an incorrigible pervert but it's not entirely my fault!' she thought before she lost herself in the bliss of their contact. It wasn't the first time they did it in a bathtub and it wasn't her preferred location but she was ok with it.

Natsu just sat there and let Erza do the 'work'. He found that great sometimes to just let her do as she pleases though he couldn't bite back his teasing during that and he couldn't always stop himself from not allowing Erza to cum. He found it funny when she looked at him with such a lost face. It was really cute and calming. Though he got his sanity back he still is a bit scared that one day Erza might not be there anymore. That's why he couldn't get enough from her face. He wanted to be able to go out of the house without Erza one day. If she wasn't with him he would become unpredictable. It was unbelievable that he still hasn't gotten over that dream but it was getting better. At least that's what the both of them thought, but who knew what the future would bring with it.

Erza lost her posture and continued to ride her boyfrined like a madman. She wanted to cum. Now! But she tended to forget who decided if she came or not so she could continue all day and nothing happened if a certain dragon slayer didn't want to.

Natsu pulled Erza to himself. He loved body contact with Erza to show her he wasn't with her out of pity because of the curse he cast upon her. He decided to start a tongue battle royal while his right hand played with her breasts and his left arm held her in place so she wouldn't drown in her ecstasy as she didn't stop jumping up and down on her lover for even a second while she was in the middle of a wrestling battle between her tongue and her lovers tongue. Natsu pinched her nipple and Erza moaned into Natsu's mouth loudly and used her arms to help her with moving up and down on Natsu's shaft. She felt herself slowly reaching her climax but she knew she wouldn't come further than near if Natsu didn't want her to. That curse really was a curse but also a blessing. She hated not being able to cum but on the other side she loved to be at the mercy of her pink haired dragon slayer and would still do anything for him.

"Aah Natsu help me out, fuck me, don't let me do all the work and ram your great big cock into me deeper. I want to feel you better!" Erza cried and Natsu finally decided to 'join in' and rammed his member inside his lover when she just came down on him to increase the pleasure. Erza was already drowning in ecstasy and with doing that she would surely cum soon and Natsu could deny her the pleasure of her orgasm for some time until he came. It was unbelievable for him how he could hold out this long, they were doing it for 15 minutes already and he barely felt anything. Erza would have to suffer quite a while before Natsu would let her loose to ride out her orgasm.

"Oh god, Natsu,... please... allow me to... Aah... cum, if you don't... Mh... I'm gonna burst! Please! Aaah!" Erza begged while that stiff meat stick pounded into Titanias pussy mercilessly and no allowance to relieve herself was in sight.

"I think you'll need to wait a bit until I'm finished. We don't want me to go out of the bath unsatisfied, right sweetheart?" Natsu asked and smirked at the pathetic look his girlfriend was giving him at the moment. He decided to continue fondling her breasts. Maybe he wouldn't let her allow to cum today at all. It would be fun right?

While he was thinking if he should do such a thing to Erza or not he felt his own climax approaching and without further ado he emptied himself in his -at the moment - completely senseless fucked partner.

As she felt the spurt of semen entering her womb she lost it. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth to the side. But she still didn't cum. Natsu could see she would break if he continued this so he decided to just allow her to cum and try the special kind of torture at some later date when they were alone.

**"Du darfst!"**

As Natsu said that a loud scream of relief came from the woman in his arms and she began to tremble. All strength seemed to have left her after her orgasm and she would have fallen backwards if it wasn't for Natsu who was still holding her to his body.

"Man I really overdid it eh? You lost consciousness... I'm so unbelievably badass." Natsu laughed to himself nervously and decided to get the red haired beauty out of the the bathtub and dry her. Oh how he loved her curves. Everything was where it should be.

But he shouldn't waste his time thinking about that now. Natsu had to dry the gorgeous body of hers so she wouldn't catch a cold. That would really be bad. He couldn't let such a body be infected with some disease not worthy of her.

After the rose haired dragon slayer finished drying Erza's and his body he had to wrap her into a towel. Her re-quip magic was really troublesome sometimes. When passed out there were no clothes for her and she would lie somewhere naked and helpless. The naked wouldn't do that much of a difference though. Who wouldn't want to bang such a beauty if she laid somewhere on the street? Honestly.

When Natsu was finished wrapping his girlfriend into a towel and he put his boxer and a shirt on himself he thought of he should maybe put one of his shirts on Erza too. She looked so sexy with his shirts he always got an instant-boner from just looking at her for a few seconds. But that would be bad too. He couldn't fuck an unconscious woman where's the fun in that? But still he wanted her to wear one of his shirts.

Natsu finally left the bath after discussing things with himself for what felt like half an hour. When he came out of the room he looked at a blushing Levy who was sitting on the bed, waiting for her bath.

"Yo Levy, how things going?" Natsu asked casually as if he hadn't just fucked the strongest woman in Fairy Tail unconscious.

"W-what were the two of you doing?" Levy asked Natsu and he smiled at her. "Erza was horny so I had to take care of her. Now she is unconscious so you could say I overdid it a bit. But the bath is free now. You may enter and make yourselves comfortable. While you take your shower or something I'll eat something and get to sleep alright?"

"But you will tell me what's going on between you and Erza tomorrow right?" Levy asked moving towards the door that would lead her to the room where she could finally clean herself up. She felt dirty for some reason.

"If you want to know, ok." Natsu answered and made his way towards the lacrima which he would ask if there was anything to eat nearby.

Little did he know what he would be up against soon enough.

**Woah man finally I did it!**

**This took me like an eternity. When you're reading this I'm possibly in Cologne already. While I'm there maybe I can start writing the new chapter, but maybe I can't, we'll see right?**

**What'd you think about this chapter? I think the lemon wasn't that good but it wasn't as bad as the one in the first chapter? If it was then I'm sorry and I wish for tipps how I can make it better. Was it detailed enough or not? Where there too many words of the same types at one point? Yes? PM OR REVIEW please!**


End file.
